


Unredeemed

by Aryblack



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Amy Dyer, Original Character(s), Pale Wars, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Romance, second rising, zombie boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryblack/pseuds/Aryblack
Summary: Tras la muerte de Amy Dyer, la vida sigue en Roarton, y los problemas acechan.





	1. Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Unredeemed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170388) by [Aryblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryblack/pseuds/Aryblack)



> Sí, doy mucho asco con las sinopsis. Empecé a escribir esto porque no superé la cancelación y estoy llena de amargura y la serie es demasiado buena para dejarla morir así, por lo tanto aquí estoy yo para destrozarla (?) con mi versión de la tercera temporada. Este fic también va a ser publicado en inglés, en cuanto tenga un momento para ponerme a traducir. Como hay muchas siglas en la serie, os haré un pequeño resumen para que no os perdais, ya que las he adaptado en español como bien me ha parecido. Si habéis visto la serie en castellano y lo han traducido de otra forma, hacédmelo saber. Me da miedo mirar el doblaje...
> 
> PDS = Síndrome del parcialmente muerto (SPM)  
> ULA = Ejército de liberación no-muerto (ELN)  
> HVF = Fuerza voluntaria humana (FVH)

 

 

 

 

CAPÍTULO 1. STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN

En mitad de la noche, el sonido del reclamo de un zorro rompió el silencio en el tranquilo Roarton. Había sido un día largo, con el entierro y la fiesta funeral de Amy, y Kieren estaba demasiado cansado para hacer otra cosa que no fuera irse a la cama. A veces era extraño estar muerto y aun así necesitar dormir. No era que su cuerpo necesitara el descanso, quizá era más psicológico que físico, quizá era su mente o su cerebro los que necesitaban un descanso para reparar el daño que la muerte había hecho, pero lo cierto es que se había caído rendido apenas tocar la almohada.

Le despertó un ruido procedente de la ventana. Kieren se quedó quieto y escuchó, pensando que quizá había estado soñando. Nada, aparte de los ruidos nocturnos de siempre, la esporádica lechuza, el suave murmullo de la carretera no muy lejos de allí. Y de repente, de nuevo aquel click en la ventana. Por un segundo Kieren se preguntó si seguía soñando, si, al aproximarse a la ventana, vería a Rick esperándolo con una botella y una sonrisa. Antes de que el tercer guijarro golpease el cristal su puerta se abrió.

\- No -dijo Jem, con la Colt lista en la mano, bien despierta y alerta, a todas luces era obvio que no se había ido a la cama. Se acercó despacio y miró fuera, imaginando que aquellos pútridos del cementerio podían aparecer en cualquier momento, sospechando que tenían que ver algo con su hermano pero aún no sabía qué. Resopló y bajó el arma-. Es Simon. ¿Podrías decirle que llame a la puerta a horas lógicas? Ya sabes, como la gente normal. Deberíais prestar más atención a las reglas de cortesía, no es la Hora de los Tortolitos Vivientes -dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Llévate el móvil. Y el bate de papá -añadió a continuación antes de marcharse.

Kieren suspiró, caminando hacia la ventana y asintiendo a Simon, antes de cambiarse de ropa rápidamente y bajar las escaleras. Hacía frío, supuso mientras se abotonaba el grueso abrigo, siendo casi Navidad, y no ser capaz de sentir el frío no significaba que no pudiera sufrir congelación. Una vez fuera, respiró hondo mientras cerraba la puerta suavemente, como si aún casi pudiera oler la nieve en el aire.

\- Caminemos -murmuró suavemente mientras se alejaban de la casa para no despertar a nadie más. Simon lucía preocupado y ansioso y mantenía la vista apartada de él, y mientras tanto marcharon calle abajo y giraron a la derecha. Kieren sopesó la opción de ir al cementerio, pero la idea de estar cerca de las tumbas abiertas a esas horas de la noche no lo hacía sentirse demasiado bien. Aún tenía pesadillas de aquella noche, años atrás, luchando para salir de su ataúd y después ver su nombre en la lápida. En lugar de eso, se dirigieron al campo abierto y se sintió expuesto e indefenso. ¿Y si alguien de la FVH estaba de patrulla? Gary no dudaría un segundo en matarlos de una vez por todas.  
\- Tenía que hablar contigo -dijo Simon finalmente, aún caminando. Todavía no lo había mirado. Parecía estar midiendo sus palabras, tratando de decidir por dónde empezar, o qué discurso escrito en su mente comenzar. Se veía derrotado y, de alguna manera, aterrorizado-. ¿Sabes lo del ELN, verdad? El Profeta...  
\- Simon, si a estas alturas me vienes a hablar del ELN... -lo interrumpió Kieren- Mira, lo sé. El Olvido Azul que me dio Gary era tuyo. Lo encontré en tu habitación y lo escondí. Y toda esa mierda queda fuera de nosotros, lo prometiste. Espero que no estuvieras mintiendo y que no metas el ELN en esto.

Simon tembló y sacudió la cabeza, mirando al suelo, y Kieren siguió su mirada hacia los pies del otro. Estaba oscuro y el suelo estaba algo embarrado, suave. No quería pensar en la tierra húmeda y en lo fácil que era abrirse paso, así que bloqueó el recuerdo y esperó.

\- Kieren, todo está conectado. Mi misión inicial era encontrar al Primer Resucitado, por eso atraje a la gente, por eso he estado haciendo entrevistas. Contar nuestras experiencias ayuda a aceptarlo, a aceptarnos, pero en el fondo lo que estaba haciendo era recabar información. Y después de la historia de tu despertar, le dije al Profeta que eras tú.  
\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que fui el primero?  
\- Kieren, en tu casa, tú contaste la historia de cómo saliste y escuchaste las campanadas, sólo tú en el cementerio, nadie más. No creí que el profeta buscara matar al Primero, ni en mil años lo habría visto venir. Jamás habría pensado que me pediría eso. En la consulta me preguntaste por qué había desaparecido. Pues bien, fue cuando me dieron la orden. ¡De haberlo sabido, nunca hubiera abierto la boca!  
\- ¿Por eso estaban los otros esperando en el cementerio? ¿Me ibas a sacrificar allí?

La confusión de Kieren pasó a enfado y muy pronto se tornó en una sensación de rabia feroz mientras Simon seguía evitando mirarle, arrepentido, esperando que explotara.

\- ¡Ten la decencia de mirarme! -gritó exasperado.  
\- Era el plan -aun con la escasa luz, Kieren sabía que Simon nunca había parecido tan vulnerable, y el tono de súplica de su voz apagó su enfado al instante-. No pude, Kieren. No pude, y estás en peligro, te lo intenté decir en el velatorio. Necesito que te vayas de Roarton. Yo cuidaré de ti, te lo prometo, me aseguraré de que no te pase nada.  
\- No necesito un guardaespaldas -espetó, pero su tono pareció tensarlo aún más. Simon seguía de pie frente a él esperando su ira, buscando limpiar su conciencia sin importar cuánto daño le hiciera. Más suave, continuó-. Simon. Estoy cansado de esconderme. Y si no me hacen daño a mí podrían hacer daño a alguien más, a cualquiera. Le lavaron el cerebro a Maxine Martin con eso del Segundo Amanecer, y mira lo que le pasó a Amy. Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien más pierda la cabeza y haga daño a alguien, da igual el sitio.  
\- No voy a irme -Simon negó con la cabeza y le miró por un segundo-. No, si tú no quieres.

Kieren supuso que estaba incluso cansado de estar enfadado.

\- Ven a casa -dijo. Antes de que Simon pudiera protestar, agregó-. Me da igual que pienses que no es seguro, es peligroso de todas formas. Mi hermana tiene una Colt y el sueño ligero. Además, todos saben dónde está el bungalow de Amy, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que no tienen una copia de las llaves?

Simon suspiró.

\- No quiero ser una carga.  
\- Lo serás si vuelves allí y me dejas preocupado todo el día. Mira, le gustas a mis padres, no dirán nada. Y no es como si tuvieran que darte de comer.

El comentario pareció animarlo un poco, y los labios de Simon se estiraron levemente en una sonrisa tímida.

\- ¿No estás enfadado?  
\- Había supuesto la mayor parte -se encogió de hombros y lo miró. Obviamente Kieren todavía estaba molesto, pero parte de él estaba harto de perder seres queridos y no quería perder a Simon cuando apenas había dicho adiós a Amy. Sin embargo, Simon todavía parecía inseguro, y Kieren alcanzó su mano y le dio un leve apretón antes de dirigirla a su propio rostro. Aquello pareció surtir efecto, ya que el irlandés miró su mano acunando la mejilla del joven y deslizó el pulgar por la piel. Los afectados de SPM apenas tenían tacto, sí notaban la presión hasta cierto punto, pero poco más. Kieren apenas lo notaba, y sin embargo eran aquel tipo de cosas que hacías en vida para demostrar a alguien que estabas ahí si lo necesitaban. Kieren cerró la distancia con un beso lento, Simon nunca lo había detenido-. Vamos -dijo entonces-. Quiero dormir. Puedes usar mi neurotriptilina mañana.

Caminaron de vuelta de la mano, algo menos centrados en los alrededores.

\- ¿Vas a volver al programa de reinserción para afectados de SPM?

Simon rió entre dientes y se encogió de hombros. El ELN no lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos; quisiera o no, estaba fuera por traición a una orden directa.

\- Bueno, supongo que estar allí me hará parecer menos un miembro del ELN.  
-También serías más fácil de encontrar.  
-Cierto, pero lo harían de todas maneras, Roarton no es muy grande -observó, mientras dejaban atrás el campo y volvían al pavimento. Había comenzado a nevar mientras torcían la calle, y continuaron unos minutos en silencio-. Sabes, todavía sigo asombrado con tu resistencia al Olvido Azul. ¿Recuerdas algo?  
\- ¿Lo has usado antes?  
\- Sí, una vez, en la comuna. No pasó nada, no había vivos, no recuerdo gran cosa. ¿Tú?

Kieren suspiró.

\- Intenté atarme a la reja de la tumba del pastor Oddie y luego escuché ruido. Por un momento fue como durante el Amanecer. Creo que casi olvidé todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces -habló pensativo-. Pero podía sentirlo dentro.  
\- ¿El qué?  
\- El hambre. La libertad. La falta de miedo.

El joven notó los ojos pálidos de Simon fijos en él, pero lo ignoró. Había odiado cada instante de esa sensación tanto como la amaba, la había echado de menos. La libertad total y absoluta, teniendo un sólo propósito: matar y alimentarse. Ver la lluvia caer a su alrededor, el chapoteo de las gotas, cayendo una a una en el bosque, y estar parado maravillándose en silencio de esa paz, de la falta de voces en su cabeza. Libertad.

Esa libertad, sin embargo, significaba muerte, y eso le provocaba pesadillas.

\- Recuerdo a mi padre -continuó-. Recuerdo oírle decir que me quería, pasara lo que pasara y una parte de mí quería desgarrarlo -la misma idea lo horrorizaba-. Habría sido tan fácil ceder... Pero no podría haber vivido conmigo mismo, y luché. Ya te lo dije, no quiero hacer daño a nadie.

Simon se preguntó cuánto recordaba Kieren de su tiempo sin medicación. Simon apenas recordaba nada. Fragmentos, que podían ser reales o parte de su imaginación tras escuchar tantos testimonios del Amanecer. A menudo pensaba que no recordar las caras de sus víctimas era una bendición. Los no-muertos que quedaban en pie habían sido afortunados, pero eso quería decir que había un reguero de sangre tras sus pasos.

Kieren pescó las llaves de su bolsillo mientras se aproximaba a la puerta, y Simon dudó.

\- ¿Seguro?

Kieren sólo puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de él.

*

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kieren se movió desorientado, buscando al responsable. Jemima seguía agarrando el pomo, esperando algún signo de que estaba lo suficientemente despierto para lo que tenía que decir.

\- Tenéis que ver esto. Rápido -Kieren se incorporó, y fue entonces cuando se percató de que Simon estaba sentado en la cama con la misma expresión somnolienta y preocupada-. ¡Vamos! -insistió Jem, exasperada.

Steve y Sue se encontraban sentados en el sofá frente la tele, y se giraron levemente al verlos llegar, consternados. En la pantalla, Jeff Budgen, un parlamentario de Victus, hablaba ante las cámaras. Parecían haberse perdido el comienzo, pero una marquesina les resumió la parte omitida. Hablaban de Maxine Martin.

\- … como ya he dicho, la señorita Martin se encuentra ingresada de gravedad tras el ataque terrorista del ELN el pasado día mientras se conmemoraba el inicio de la Guerra Pálida. Se ha identificado a la agresora, Amy Dyer, cuya misión era lo que el ELN ha denominado Segundo Amanecer. Afortunadamente, Maxine se defendió y se consiguió reducir al núcleo terrorista en Roarton. Algunos de estos... sujetos, tomaron Olvido Azul para atacar a la población, pero afortunadamente los habitantes de Roarton supieron defenderse de la amenaza. Este suceso se suma a muchos otros que nos llevan a hacer hincapié, una vez más, en la creación de leyes que protejan a los humanos. Estos actos no han de quedar impunes y ha de llevarse un registro de cada afectado de SPM con su correspondiente seguimiento a tiempo re-

Steve apagó la televisión, y al percatarse de la mirada de todos, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Quién quiere ver una película?  
\- ¡Papá! -protestó Jem.  
\- Todo el mundo lo vio, no pueden dejar que esto se quede como el testimonio oficial -le escuchó decir a su madre.

Kieren dejó de oír, los sonidos se convirtieron en ruidos lejanos, como filtrados a través de un túnel. Amy, una fanática. No podían hacer eso, Amy era inocente, Amy había sido asesinada. No podían marcarla como una asesina, cuando posiblemente había sido la mejor persona en todo Roarton. Demasiado buena para este mundo, alguno diría. El ELN ahora tenía una cara que no correspondía a la realidad, y eso lo ponía furioso. Kieren deseó que el mundo los viera realmente, más asustados que ellos mismos, encerrados en un cuerpo que no cambiaría porque estaba muerto. Los niños con SPM no cambiarían, no crecerían. Él jamás tendría canas. Eternamente atascado.

\- ¡Kieren! -la voz de su hermana lo devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban, alarmados. Simon lo sujetaba y su padre lo miraba pálido y preocupado.

Jadeó al notar la inyección de neurotriptilina distribuyéndose por su espina y cerró los ojos fuertemente. Aquellas dosis eran lo peor del día, atraían malos recuerdos. Se agarró a algo, apretando los dientes por un instante, y esperó. Su cuerpo apenas notaba nada, pero la neurotriptilina quemaba a través de su columna como alcohol en una herida abierta y se dejó hacer. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyado en un hombro, el de Simon, y su padre estaba en su campo de visión.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo? -le escuchó preguntar. Kieren asintió mansamente-. Estabas desorientado y temblando. Ibas tarde para tu dosis. Te haré un té, verás cómo te hace bien -dispuso, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.  
\- Sue, ¿puede dejar la pistola de neurotriptilina? Yo también necesito usarla, si no le importa -Kieren escuchó la voz de Simon resonando en su pecho y a su madre dejar el dispositivo sobre la mesilla del café antes de marcharse a la cocina, y a continuación se dejó mover hasta el sofá donde se sentó. Observó a Simon tantearse en el cuello hasta encontrar el orificio y autoadministrarse el fármaco, exhalando aire al devolverle la pistola a Sue Walker, que volvía con tazas humeantes de té en una bandeja,  
con una sonrisa agradecida. Después, miró a Jem, que seguía con los ojos fijos en él.  
\- No voy a cambiar -le sonrió suavemente, y vio a su hermana relajarse.

Jem se acercó y se sentó a su lado. La noche anterior los había oído y visto llegar, había salido un momento al rellano para asegurarse de que su hermano volvía de una pieza y no había hecho comentarios al ver a Simon siguiéndole de la mano.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó ella. Kieren suspiró.  
\- No lo sé. No me gusta.  
\- Diremos la verdad. Diremos que Amy no hizo nada y que Maxine la mató. Todos la vieron, cubierta de sangre y desquiciada. Esto no está bien.  
\- Jem, ¿crees que nos creerían? -dijo Kieren, con tono cansado-. Yo tengo mis dudas. A mí no me escucharían por ser lo que soy, y a los vivos los tildarían de ser pro-SPM. Has visto los anuncios en la tele -resopló-. No somos más que monstruos con malas intenciones.

Jem sólo tomó una de las tazas de la bandeja y la acunó cuidadosamente en sus manos. No hacía mucho que había comenzado a ver a los afectados del SPM como algo más que pútridos. Un pútrido es un pútrido, con o sin medicación, solían decir en el FVH, y ella lo había tomado al pie de la letra. En su cabeza, todos los pútridos eran malvados, menos su hermano. Su hermano era influenciable y quebradizo, según ella. O lo había sido. Tras los últimos meses, Jem había comenzado a ver un Kieren diferente, menos roto, y aquella nueva fuerza le había dado miedo porque no reconocía a su hermano y casi había dejado de ver a su hermano para ver al monstruo sanguinario que eran todos los pútridos. Sin embargo, seguía siendo el mismo Kieren que dibujaba escuchando The Cure mientras estaba de morros, que no se dignaba a salir sin sus Doc Martens y que era objeto de bromas por la longitud de sus pestañas. Y después de haber visto a Rob en el instituto tras haber tomado Olvido Azul, comparado con Kieren, había podido comprobar su nueva fortaleza y su bondad intrínseca. A veces se preguntaba si la había reconocido, años atrás, en el supermercado. Ya no estaba tan segura de su respuesta. Los afectados de SPM no tenían la culpa de lo que les había tocado vivir, al igual de que los vivos no tenían la culpa de haber reaccionado como lo habían hecho. En aquel momento, nadie podía pensar que unos años más tardes habrían encontrado una solución al problema. Se habría ahorrado muchas pesadillas.

Simon se sentó al otro lado de Kieren, mirando con curiosidad la bandeja. Había otras tres tazas humeantes, y miró a los hermanos Walker ligeramente confuso. Sue se apresuró a responder.

\- Es agua caliente. Por si queréis... -comenzó. Quizá sonaba estúpido, pero Simon sonrió y agradeció quedamente y aceptó su taza. El recipiente de cerámica se sentía ligeramente cálido en la yema de sus dedos, aunque adivinaba que la temperatura era mucho más elevada. Era ridículo pretender que estaba vivo y fingir con una taza en la mano, pero de alguna forma le hizo sentir mejor. Parte de algo. Más que posiblemente aquella había sido la intención de Sue, hacerlo sentir bienvenido.

Steve volvió de la cocina y alcanzó una de las tazas restantes para sentarse y darle un sorbo. Era un hombre algo reservado, aunque Simon podía ver a través de él. Le recordaba a su propio padre, un tipo de pocas palabras, con la mente siempre ocupada.

\- Entonces, Simon, ¿dónde vas a alojarte? Kieren comentó que Amy te había dejado el bungalow en su herencia. ¿Vas a quedártelo?

Simon ladeó la cabeza, en una especie de asentimiento, en realidad el bungalow era de Kieren y de él ahora.

\- Supongo. No tengo otro sitio donde quedarme, de todas formas.  
\- Eres bienvenido en esta casa tanto tiempo como quieras. Pero yo de ti cambiaría el juego de llaves del bungalow. Puedo echarte una mano si quieres. tengo una buena caja de herramientas, y también alguna que otra cosa que puedes usar como protección. Nunca sabes cuándo te puede entrar un ladrón, y poner una alarma es caro.

Kieren había estado observando y se animó a tomar la otra taza de agua caliente. Se imaginó a sí mismo bebiendo. Echaba de menos el té, sobre todo el Earl Grey. Se centró en el calor de la taza mientras prestaba poca atención la conversación, fijándose más en su padre y en Simon; Steve parecía realmente interesado en ayudar, no era menos, sabiendo que Simon le había salvado la vida. Kieren era consciente de que su familia lo sabía, tampoco habían sido muy sutiles el día que Kieren lo trajo a almorzar, y Simon no había ayudado mucho con su intento de broma. Suponía que lo habían sabido mucho tiempo antes, después de que Rick muriera la primera vez y él se suicidara. Más de una vez se había preguntado si alguno había leído las cartas de Rick que guardaba bajo la cama. Daba igual, nadie había dicho nada porque a nadie le importaba realmente, Kieren seguía siendo Kieren, y ahora era consciente de qué era lo importante, que todos seguían unidos y que se aceptaban tal cual. También era evidente que su familia aceptaba a Simon. No era agradecimiento, era una promesa. Si eres parte de Kieren, eres parte de la familia.

Por otro lado, Simon no parecía darse cuenta de esto, y negaba la ayuda ligeramente avergonzado, como si le doliera decir que no. Los irlandeses y su cultura, pensó con una sonrisa. Simon pensaba que sólo estaban siendo educados.

Simon nunca se había escondido. No sabía si antes de morir ocultaba su orientación, pero suponía que la muerte cambiaba muchas cosas para mucha gente, sobre todos para los que volvieron. Kieren había dejado de tener miedo todo el tiempo, había empezado a aceptarse. Le había tomado un tiempo, con la muerte de por medio, pero finalmente se sentía libre. Roarton y sus críticas le daban igual. Roarton era su hogar, donde vivía su familia, y un par de comentarios malintencionados no tenían el peso que habrían tenido unos años antes.

Simon se giró para verle y le sonrió ligeramente, y Kieren respondió con otra sonrisa, mientras Steve parecía haber decidido por su cuenta que querían ver Blade Runner y buscaba la película entre su colección y Simon volvía a su lado.

\- Kier, ¿podríais ir a visitar a Philip Wilson más tarde? Shirley me ha dicho que ha tenido que darle pastillas para dormir. Pobre chico -Sue suspiró, apoyada en el marco de la cocina. Había sido muy traumático, todo el pueblo estaba consternado con la noticia. Más por Maxine, volviéndose loca, que por la muerte de Amy, pero el acontecimiento no había dejado a nadie indiferente. Amy parecía buena chica, pero Philip Wilson lo era, sin lugar a dudas.

Simon asintió solemnemente al igual que Kieren, que sabía bien lo que era que te arrebataran a la persona que amabas, mejor que nadie. Había pasado por ello dos veces, ni más ni menos. La primera vez la vida perdió todo el color, el mundo se convirtió en algo demasiado difícil y extraño para soportarlo él solo. La segunda vez había sido igual de horrible, pero curiosamente, menos dolorosa, como si después del primer golpe todavía hubiera seguido aturdido. Philip y él habían sido amigos, antes, y si Philip quería podían volver a serlo. Necesitaban trabajar juntos para superar la muerte de Amy. Era ridículo pensarlo porque la evidencia ya le había demostrado que tras morir no había nada, a no ser que te levantaras de la tumba para comer personas, pero quería creer que había algo más, un Cielo, donde gente buena como Amy podía descansar en paz.

A mitad de la película Sue se fue a preparar la comida y Steve recogió las tazas prometiendo hacer más luego, mientras ellos continuaban mirando la pantalla. Jem seguía sentada a la derecha de Kieren, acurrucada a su lado bajo una manta; Simon a su izquierda, sus manos apenas entrelazadas. En la cocina se oía el murmullo de la radio, Sue siempre la tenía encendida mientras cocinaba, era su parte de seguir al día con el mundo. Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo al finalizar la película, todos se sentaron a la mesa, incluídos Kieren y Simon. No había plato para ellos, pero sí una invitación en los ojos de su madre, la hora del almuerzo no era sólo para comer, era para estar en familia.

\- He decidido algo – anunció mientras servía ensalada, mirando a todos con una sonrisa y centrándose en Simon al final-. Vamos a celebrar Navidad todos juntos. Vas a quedarte aquí, hasta que Steve compruebe las puertas y ventanas del bungalow y sepamos que es seguro -antes de que el joven protestara, ella continuó-. Hazlo por mi paz mental, si quieres. No necesitas explicar nada, pero corrígeme si me equivoco en pensar que un chico como tú no estaría seguro viviendo solo ahora mismo, ni con el ELN ni con Victus ni con lo que queda del FVH andando por ahí -Simon ni siquiera movió la cabeza, sólo miró a la mesa algo apurado-. Está decidido, y sería muy maleducado de tu parte llevarme la contraria. Y no te preocupes por la neurotriptilina, ya nos encargaremos de eso.

Simon no supo contestar. Vio a Steve asentir, y a Jem mirarlo de reojo para después mirar a Kieren mientras trataba de ocultar una sonrisa pícara detrás de su vaso de agua. Probablemente se le notaba el apuro en la cara.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad, señora Walker -murmuró, y la conversación pasó a algo más desenfadado.

*

Había buscado en todos sitios. En todos los libros, debajo de los jarrones, en todas sus cosas, en los cajones. También había mirado en la otra habitación, pero aparte de ropa extraña no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal. Ni siquiera había móviles de prepago en la casa.

Exasperada, levantó los edredones de las camas, rajó los colchones, buscó debajo de los cojines del sofá, movió muebles, cuadros y tiró los libros al suelo. No había rastro de lo que buscaba. Sintiendo su rabia llegar al límite, encontró el frasco de neurotriptilina casera en el frigorífico y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Le estaba bien merecido.

Pero un móvil sí sonó, el de Brian, que la miraba hacer con una calma que ella no entendía. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera mientras seguía hablando en susurros, y salieron a la calle después de colgar.

\- Se llama Julian, Simon había pasado nuestros números de contacto a las otras comunas antes de apuñalarnos por la espalda a todo. El Profeta busca un nuevo discípulo y se pondrá en contacto con nosotros pronto.

Zoe sonrió.

 

 

 

 


	2. Anywhere out of this world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, he tardado mucho en subir capítulo. En mi defensa, cambié de país, encontré un trabajo que me absorbió la vida en todos los sentidos y estoy tratando de remontar camino. También aviso y pido paciencia, en dos semanas me vuelvo a cambiar de país (lo sé, lo siento, es una enfermedad, no paro quieta, jaja). ¡Los comentarios me van a ayudar muy muy mucho!

CAPÍTULO 2. ANYWHERE OUT OF THIS WORLD

 

Aunque no era tarde, el clima invernal no ayudaba. El dormitorio de Philip estaba sumido en la oscuridad cuando Shirley abrió la puerta tras llamar casi con timidez, como si tuviera miedo de romper algo. Las gruesas cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas se colaba un resquicio de luz proveniente de la farola de la calle. La silueta de Philip se recortaba sentada en la cama deshecha, una taza de té frío y sin tocar en la mesita de noche. En el escritorio, bañado por la luz del pasillo, una de las flores con las que Amy se adornaba el pelo.

 

\- Kieren ha venido a verte, Philip -dijo Shirley con voz suave mientras encendía la luz-. Trae un amigo. Pasad.

 

Philip hizo un vago sonido que podía entenderse como un sí, y Kieren entró con Simon siguiéndole el paso. Shirley se marchó a preparar algo de comer con la esperanza de que la visita lo animara lo suficiente para no tener que obligarlo.

 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Tu madre nos ha dicho que no pudiste pegar ojo -dijo Kieren con un tono casual-. ¿Te apetece hacer algo?

 

Philip negó con la cabeza.

 

\- Me dio pastillas para dormir -respondió, como si fuera la única explicación que necesitaban, y permaneció un rato en silencio. Se veía calmado, demasiado calmado-. Escuché las noticias en la tele.

 

A pesar del comentario casual, Kieren pudo ver que Philip estaba tenso, sus nudillos casi blancos, la mandíbula apretada, y un fulgor en los ojos que no esperaba ver.

 

\- No está bien -intervino Simon-. Amy nunca tuvo nada que ver con el ELN de esa forma. Era parte de la familia, pero no tenía nada en contra de nadie -Simon sabía que Amy no era de ese tipo de gente capaz de hacer lo que habían hecho otros, como el atentado del tren, y Simon nunca le habría pedido tal cosa-, ni vivos, ni muertos.

 

Amy había sido como era Kieren, libre. Había buscado refugio en el ELN, sí, al igual que lo habían hecho otros, al igual que lo había hecho Simon al inicio. Amy había buscado una cara amiga, alguien a quien no asqueara o asustara por lo que era, que le apreciara por quién era. Buscaba sentirse cómoda en una piel, en un lugar donde no fuera una paria. Kieren no podía culparla, él habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque pronto el ELN se había desenmascarado rápidamente como algo de intenciones no tan puras como a él le habría gustado.

 

\- No, no está bien, no tienen derecho. No – comenzó Kieren, pero Philip le interrumpió.

\- ¿Quieren limpiar el nombre de Maxine Martin? Pues no lo voy a permitir. No lo voy a permitir. No voy a dejar que manchen la memoria de Amy para dejar libre a esa... Esa loca que debería estar entre rejas.

\- Phil, cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites. Cuando necesites, en serio. Tienes mi número, sólo tienes que llamar, tanto si tiene que ver con Amy, o con el precio de las patatas, estoy aquí -dijo Kieren.

\- Si puedo hacer algo para ayudar, estoy disponible en cualquier momento -agregó Simon.

 

Philip asintió, medio ausente, y se mantuvo callado un buen rato. Era un silencio algo incómodo que ni Kieren ni Simon se atrevían a romper por la situación.

 

\- Mañana iré a verla, a Amy -comentó en voz alta, de repente-. Debería haberle dado su regalo de Navidad, creo que le hubiera gustado. Es una de esas faldas que le gustaban tanto y una horquilla del pelo con una mariposa. Debería haberle dado el regalo en la feria.

 

A Philip le había comenzado a temblar la voz mientras hablaba y Kieren se estiró para poner la mano en su rodilla como un gesto de apoyo, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí y que también la echaba de menos. Ojalá hubiera conocido a Amy antes de que todo pasara. Ojalá lo hubieran hecho ambos. Amy había sido, durante ese corto periodo de tiempo, un rayo de luz además de una gran amiga, un ser luminoso de fuera de este mundo. Amy había sido una parte importante de su propia recuperación tras la depresión, y por el otro lado Kieren nunca había visto a Philip así. Habían sido amigos en el colegio, los dos un poco marginados. Él había tenido a Rick, y aunque su apoyo era mayormente secreto, Phil, sin embargo, no había tenido a nadie. Incluso Kieren lo había dejado solo, demasiado inmerso en sus propios problemas. Gary, Dean, e incluso Rick todavía lo llamaban Lippy, apodo que sabía que odiaba. Philip miró su rodilla y le agradeció el gesto con un intento de sonrisa, un poco más sereno.

 

\- ¿Vendréis mañana conmigo? Quiero ir temprano a llevarle flores y su regalo. Después tengo que ayudar a mi madre con la cena -ellos asintieron. Ir al cementerio más tarde era buscar problemas. Philip se abstrajo mirando hacia la ventana durante unos segundos y pareció darse cuenta de la hora-. Mejor que os vayáis ahora. No sé quién está de guardia esta noche, pero ninguno os hará ningún bien si las calles están desiertas -comentó mientras se levantaba-. Simon, ¿nos das un segundo?

 

Si a Simon le molestó sentirse excluido no lo dejó ver, puesto que se levantó con una sonrisa afable sin decir nada y dejó la habitación. Kieren lo escuchó hablar con Shirley en la otra parte de la casa, antes de que Philip atrajera su atención.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Philip, y él lo miró confundido.

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno, te tiemblan las manos -Kieren sacudió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

\- No te preocupes por eso, he tomado neurotriptilina esta mañana.

 

Philip lo miró como si no le creyera del todo.

 

\- Oí lo que te hizo Gary. Lo que menos necesita Roarton ahora mismo es otro loco matando gente, ¿vale?

\- Iremos directos a casa, descuida.

\- ¿Te fías de él? -la pregunta tomó a Kieren por sorpresa.

\- ¿De Simon? -susurró- Sí, me fío.

\- Entonces ten aún más cuidado -por supuesto que Philip había oído el revuelo del cementerio, con todos aquellos afectados de SPM buscando problemas. Si Simon estaba fuera del grupo, ellos no estarían precisamente contentos.

\- Tranquilo -comenzó Kieren, pero Phil lo agarró del brazo, quizá más fuerte de la cuenta, porque lo notó. Se quedó mirando su antebrazo, la mano de Philip cerrada alrededor, hasta que sus palabras lo devolvieron de vuelta.

\- No se lo enseñes a nadie, Kieren. Ten cuidado.

 

Aturdido, sólo asintió y vio cómo Shirley entregaba una caja de neurotriptilina a Simon al salir de la habitación. _“Siempre tengo alguna, para emergencias”_ , dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros mientras Simon le decía que le devolvería el favor en cuanto pudiera. Simon debía haberle contado que iba a pasar unos días en casa de los Walker. El irlandés sonrió agradecido mientras se dirigían a la puerta y se despidieron antes de volver a la calle. No era muy tarde pero ya había anochecido, y ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto. El temblor era uno de los síntomas de volver al estado rabioso, normalmente por la falta de una dosis de neurotriptilina. Hasta ahora, Kieren no lo había pensado, lo único que podía imaginar era que era un efecto secundario de la medicación o por la dosis de Olvido Azul que todavía le afectaba. Hasta el doctor Russo había dicho que su dolor de ojos por llevar las lentillas a todas horas era producido por la regeneración de nervios que tenía que ver con la medicación. Ciertamente, esperaba que esa fuera la respuesta, porque la alternativa era que la medicación no funcionaba. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, pero una vez en su mente no había forma de borrarla, y las miradas curiosas que Simon le lanzaba de vez en cuando no ayudaban.

 

*

 

El experimento R217 se despertó en mitad de la noche con la súbita explosión de gritos y corrió hasta las rejas. El clamor se había originado cerca de la puerta principal, y R217 apretó la cabeza contra los barrotes de acero para tratar de ver algo. El clamor se tornó violento y furioso y gritó hasta que el ruido perdió su significado cuando dos personas, cubiertas de trajes de protección desechables, pasaron empujando un carrito que a su vez iba dejando un pequeño reguero oscuro. Otro, habían matado a otro.

 

Hacía tiempo que habían perdido su nombre. R217 aún recordaba su nombre, pero allí no significaba nada, no había nadie con quien hablar. Allí eran todos números. Los científicos no querían conversación, sólo resultados. Muchos habían llegado allí por problemas con su medicación, otros, renegados por sus familias, expulsados por la sociedad en la que habían pensado reencontrar su lugar. Los que menos, miembros del ELN atrapados después de algún atentado, aunque lo normal era que fueran ejecutados. Otros muchos nunca se habían marchado.

 

Ninguno de ellos allí eran enfermos: eran sujetos experimentales.

 

*

 

Jem suspiró y miró al cielo. No era su primera misión pero sí era precavida, aunque no estuviera sola. La acompañaban Marcus y Lisa. Marcus hablaba siempre como si todo se tratara de la misión más importante de la historia; Lisa, sin embargo, sabía disfrutar del momento incluso en medio de un apocalipsis zombie, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella. El supermercado parecía desierto, por suerte, y los dejó a su aire mientras ella montaba guardia en la puerta.

 

Se preguntó cómo había empezado todo esto. Por qué había cambiado todo de golpe. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a ir a mirar al cementerio para comprobar que la tumba de su hermano estaba vacía. No se lo habían confirmado, pero sabía que era cierto, lo sabía en sus huesos. Bill Macy sí que se había aventurado a mirar entre las lápidas, y por la forma en que la miraba, sabía que un día vería a su hermano, rabioso y muerto, y tendría que dispararle.

 

Un estruendo seguido de dos tiros la alertó y la hizo correr al interior del supermercado. Las luces estaban encendidas, el hilo musical resonaba entre los pasillos, y avanzó despacio, mirando cada esquina. De repente las luces se apagaron y Jemima Walker frenó en seco para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo mientras se acostumbraba a la oscuridad.

 

Entonces escuchó ese horrible ruido. Lo había escuchado más veces de las que le gustaría y sabía bien lo que era. El hueso quebrándose, la piel rasgándose, el tímido gorgoteo de la sangre y el bien más preciado del ser humano al alcance; el ser, la vida, el alma, expuestos.

 

\- Lisa no. Lisa no -murmuró mientras avanzaba, la Colt lista y cargada en su mano. Disparó a cada pútrido que se interpuso en su camino hasta que vio a otros dos agachados sobre un cuerpo. La reconoció por el pelo y se mordió el labio para no sollozar. Lisa. Se esforzó en concentrarse y apagar el tremor de sus manos mientras encañonaba el arma hacia el primero, un chico. Entonces, se giró.

  
Kieren. Era Kieren. Trató de no llorar y de ser valiente mientras él se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella, cubierto de sangre caliente que también caía de sus labios, con los dientes expuestos y preparado para atacarla. Ella intentó moverse pero estaba congelada, y Kieren avanzaba con una sonrisa voraz. Podía olerlo, podía oler la tierra en su ropa y las diferentes capas de sangre seca. Podía oler su muerte y la suya propia acercándose. Y debajo de todo eso, de esa mueca cruel, de la tierra, de la sangre y de la muerte, veía a su hermano mientras sentía sus dedos hincarse en sus hombros.

 

Su hermano, que la ayudaba con los deberes y le grababa discos de música. Su hermano, que sonreía con orgullo y aprobación al verle probarse su primer par de Doc Martens. Su hermano, que apenas tenía amigos por ser diferente y había perdido a su mejor amigo en la guerra. Su hermano, que amaba con el corazón en la mano y había sido herido y empujado a quitarse la vida. Su hermano, el monstruo que la aferraba por los hombros mientras sus dedos se hundían en su carne y notaba la sangre fluir por sus brazos y le sonreía con un rostro extraño y horrible. Iba a matarla. Su hermano ya no existía, su hermano se había rajado las venas y la había dejado sola en aquel mundo terrible, había dejado su familia rota y los había cargado con un peso que no podían soportar. Y aquel ser, aquella carcasa con la imagen de la persona que tanto había querido iba a devorarla. Hasta que escuchó su nombre salir de su boca hedionda.

 

Y luego, un disparo.

 

Se encontró a sí misma salpicada de sangre negra, el monstruo frente a ella perdiendo sus rasgos de expresión, aún sostenido por sus dedos enterrados en los hombros de Jem. Su Colt humeaba debajo de la barbilla del pútrido, que cayendo al suelo recuperó las facciones de su hermano, y toda la sangre se tornó roja de repente: Kieren, había matado a Kieren.

 

Y Lisa, desde el suelo, fría y muerta, comenzó a reír.

 

*

 

Kieren se despertó y corrió sin pensar, encontrándose con sus padres en el rellano con los gritos de Jem llamándolo en sollozos y entró en la habitación directamente, llamándola por su nombre y acariciando su brazo. Le tomó unos segundos despertar y algunos más, largos y lentos, en reconocer dónde estaba, pero su gesto se volvió de horror al verlo allí sentado junto a ella mirándola con esos ojos lechosos.

 

\- Me estabas llamando. Si es demasiado y lo necesitas, puedo ir a ponerme el maquillaje, o puedo traerte agua si quieres. Todo está bien, tranquila.

 

Jem no pareció registrar su ofrecimiento y le tocó la cara. Fría, pálida, suave. Kieren sonrió por el gesto y vio que estaba empapada, pero antes debía asegurarse de que se calmara. Ella le tiró del brazo para mirarle la parte trasera de la cabeza y comprobar que todo estaba bien.

 

\- ¿Otra pesadilla? -preguntó, mientras asentía a sus padres, que esperaban en la puerta, para hacerles saber que él se hacía cargo y que podían volver a la cama. Aún era muy temprano- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

 

Durante un momento pensó que no iba a hacerlo, pero Jemima suspiró.

 

\- Empezaba como un recuerdo. Cuando te vi en el supermercado, cuando Lisa -Jem lo miró con cuidado, viendo el dolor y la culpa en su cara-. Pero en el sueño tú venías hacia mí y yo te disparaba.

\- Tranquila, eso nunca pasó -le sonrió suavemente-. Mi cabeza está intacta, ¿ves? Y tú también. No me acerqué aquel día.

 

Jem contempló las arrugas del pijama de Kieren, queriendo preguntar. Nadie hablaba mucho de aquellos tiempos, mucho menos si era con alguien con SPM. No muchos miraban hacia otro lado, sin embargo: los de la FVH habían sido tan sangrientos como los mismos rabiosos, o incluso más. A un integrante de la FVH sólo le hacía falta una escopeta bien cargada para deshacerse de unos cuantos pútridos en cuestión de minutos. El pútrido cazaba con sus propias manos, era menos letal si había que hacer una comparación. Jem había oído hablar a Dean de un hombre pútrido protegiendo a una niña en el mismo estado cuando los acorralaron.

 

\- ¿Recuerdas haberme visto?

 

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

 

\- Sí -Kieren desvió la vista e hizo una mueca mientras pensaba, como si se estuviera mordiendo la comisura del labio-. Sin medicación era diferente, la forma de pensar, la forma en la que los pensamientos fluyen. No hay una capa de prioridades y convenciones y formalidades como... como lo que conocemos, supongo. Sólo tienes hambre, o sueño, o curiosidad. Sobre casi todo recuerdo las cazas y nunca me perdonaré a mí mismo por lo que hice, pero hasta cierto punto sí había cierto reconocimiento. Sabíamos lo que éramos, sabíamos que éramos diferentes. Amy y yo éramos compañeros, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro. Sabía quién eras, y qué eras. Humana, y enemiga. Pero de alguna forma no eras una presa, ni recuerdo haber sentido necesidad de protegerme.

\- No habría sido capaz de dispararte.

\- Yo no habría sido capaz de atacarte -afirmó, casi seguro de que era una mentira. Jem también lo sabía-. Y siempre voy a estar aquí cuando me necesites. Esta vez sí.

 

Jem sonrió.

 

\- Sabes, no estás tan mal sin maquillaje. Das un poco de miedo, pero no estás tan mal. Al menos ya no pareces una naranja.

\- Bueno, tengo tanto pulso como una. Por cierto, ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte la ropa? Vas a pillar un resfriado.

 

Ella asintió y se levantó para abrir la cajonera y sacar ropa limpia.

 

\- Vuelvo en tres minutos.

 

Mientras no estaba, Kieren deshizo su cama y echó la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia y después cambió la sábana de abajo. Jem volvió cuando estaba quitando la funda del edredón.

 

\- ¿Has estado teniendo estas pesadillas desde hace mucho?

 

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Un tiempo, supongo.

\- Todavía es temprano. Deberías intentar dormir.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte? Si a Simon no le importa.

 

Kieren sonrió.

 

\- Simon estará bien. Más espacio en la cama -resolvió, y Jem soltó una risilla mientras ponían la funda nueva en el edredón y ella se metía debajo. Kieren la miró sin saber qué se suponía que hiciera.

\- Métete dentro, idiota -gruñó su hermana, y Kieren obedeció.

\- Te voy a dar frío.

\- Kier, cállate.

 

*

 

La mañana los sorprendió con una gruesa capa de nieve, todo cubierto hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y los Walker iniciaron su rutina matutina: Steve planchó su camisa y la ropa de trabajo de Sue mientras ella preparaba el té y las tostadas, y Kieren se despertó cuando Jem se desenredó de él para levantarse.

 

\- Espabila, necesito que me ayudes con la corbata -dijo ella mientras consultaba el reloj y soltaba su uniforme sobre la cama.

 

Kieren refunfuñó, demasiado cómodo para querer moverse, pero Jem le soltó una mirada furibunda, y con un suspiro se incorporó y se marchó a su habitación. Simon estaba despierto, ya vestido y sentado sobre la cama recién hecha, y le sonrió afable mientras Kieren se tumbaba en la cama y ponía la cabeza sobre su regazo.

 

\- Todavía tienes cara de sueño -comentó, pero sólo recibió un gruñido por respuesta, y soltó una risilla-. ¿Quieres dormir otro poco?

 

Simon había empezado a acariciarle el pelo y Kieren se dejó hacer durante unos minutos, disfrutando de la décima parte de lo que su percepción sensorial recogería si estuviera vivo.

 

\- Has pintado muchas veces a la misma persona en tus cuadros -observó, y Kieren miró de soslayo algunos de sus cuadros. Jem, sus padres, pero sobre todo Rick, con quien había compartido tantas historias y tantos sueños rotos. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pensar en las diferentes posibilidades, las diferentes situaciones a las que les hubiera llevado el tomar un camino distinto, una decisión diferente.

\- Es Rick -vio a Simon asentir, ya que conocía la historia por Amy.

\- Amy casi se marchó de la comuna cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado -comentó.

\- También te dibujé a ti, pero Gary se quedó con él aquel día.

\- Puedo posar para ti, si quieres -Simon ofreció, y Kieren lo miró de repente. Era un ofrecimiento inocente, pero en su cabeza había sonado un poco sucio. Se habría puesto rojo de haber estado vivo. Simon debió notar algo en su cara, porque se rió-. Tampoco así. Si no quieres, claro.

 

Kieren se incorporó para besarlo, pero la puerta se abrió.

 

\- Gracias a Dios, sigues vestido -dijo Jem con alivio, irrumpiendo en la habitación-. Ayúdame con la corbata. Buenos días, Simon.

\- Buenos días, Jemima -respondió, no haciendo comentarios sobre la manera en que la joven evitaba claramente mirarlo a la cara mientras Kieren se levantaba y le ayudaba con el nudo.

 

Kieren ajustó la corbata dando un suave tirón y le alisó la chaqueta, de repente fijándose en la pulsera de Henry alrededor de su muñeca. Miró a su hermana con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo, y ella le sonrió con los ojos un poco húmedos.

 

\- Llevaré el móvil encima todo el día por si lo necesitas.

 

Ella asintió y se despidió, corriendo escaleras abajo. Simon escuchó a Sue ofrecerle algo de desayunar y protestar por su elección -posiblemente algo poco nutritivo que comer mientras caminaba-, antes de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

 

\- ¿Está tu hermana bien?

\- Tiene pesadillas sobre la guerra. Mató a mucha gente en la FVH, cuando no había cura y todo eso.

\- Pero siguió en la FVH después, ¿no? -respondió Simon, frunciendo el ceño.

 

Kieren se giró para mirarlo como si fuera un reproche.

 

\- Sí. Y todos tienen la oportunidad de cambiar, ¿no crees?

 

Simon cerró la boca porque tenía razón. El ELN luchaba por la protección de los no muertos, la igualdad. A Simon le gustaba pensar que tenía como objetivo la paz y que todos eran intrínsecamente buenos. Los vivos eran diferentes, no te podías fiar de ellos. Pero todos los no muertos estaban disfrutando de una segunda oportunidad en la vida para redimirse de la antigua, y de repente parecía injusto pensar que los vivos no pudieran tener la misma suerte. Claramente, Kieren quería que su hermana se redimiera, y Jem iba por buen camino, se había arrepentido.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me mira? -inquirió con curiosidad, rompiendo el silencio tras un par de minutos. Kieren estaba eligiendo la ropa.

\- Son los ojos -explicó con brevedad mientras Simon se agachaba para ponerse los zapatos. Kieren se cambió los pantalones y sacudió su mano tras notar el tremor de nuevo, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía darse prisa en bajar para tomar la medicación, y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta del pijama y se puso la limpia, ajeno a la mirada de Simon clavada en él hasta que se giró y lo vio, sin darle tiempo a Simon para disimular-. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó insolente.

\- Mucho -aclaró el irlandés con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

\- ¿Desayuno? -Kieren no podía parar de sonreír de lado a lado en aquel momento, pero por alguna razón no quería ceder y besarlo. Quizá porque no se veía capaz de parar.

\- Oh, por supuesto. Me encanta inyectarme cosas en la nuca.

 

Kieren soltó una carcajada y le lanzó la camiseta del pijama a la cara.

 

*

 

Philip los miró anonadado al llegar a la puerta del cementerio, mirando a uno y luego a otro como si no entendiera.

 

\- Mi madre nos obligó a llevarlos -explicó Kieren, la voz amortiguada por la gruesa bufanda gris enroscada alrededor de su cuello. Apenas se le veía la cara con el gorro orejero verde y la bufanda. Simon lucía de forma similar, sólo que el gorro parecía haber sido tejido a mano y tenía un pompón arriba.

\- También llevamos guantes -puntualizó Simon, agitando las manos frente a él-. Por si sufrimos congelación sin darnos cuenta. No parecía tan molesto con los complementos como Kieren, en parte había sido divertido que Sue les hiciera llevarlos. Se había sentido integrado y cuidado.

 

En el fondo Sue tenía razón, pensó Philip. Lúgubremente recordó la facilidad con la que los reanimados habían sido cazados el siguiente invierno tras el Amanecer. En el primer invierno, los primeros meses posteriores al Amanecer, la gente había corrido menos riesgos y se habían encerrado en sus casas, esperando al ejército que nunca llegó. No fue hasta que las despensas estuvieron vacías y el hambre acució, que la gente salió a la calle con lo que fuera para defenderse y buscar comida. Sue los había abrigado bien, observó, ya fuera para protegerlos del frío o de los guardas que deambulaban por Roarton con ganas de disparar.

 

\- Al menos a Amy le habría hecho gracia vernos así. Casi puedo imaginármela. “Kieren, guapo, eres un no-muerto, no una momia” -comentó el joven, y a Philip se le iluminó la cara al imaginarlo.

\- Habría sido genial, una batalla en la nieve -murmuró Philip. Kieren se fijó en la bolsa de cartulina con un lazo y estampado florido que cargaba.

\- ¿No esperarás a Navidad?

\- No. Prefiero no esperar.

\- Seguro que le encanta -intervino Simon y Philip asintió, sombrío, antes de girarse hacia la entrada del cementerio, abriendo paso.

 

No había nadie allí, ya fuera porque la mayor parte de las tumbas recientes estaban vacías -los fallecidos después del Amanecer habían sido enterrados en el nuevo cementerio, con excepción de los afectados de SPM - y las más antiguas carecían ya de familiares vivos o que quisieran recordarlos, menos aún con aquel frío. Los árboles mecían sus ramas desnudas al compás del gélido viento y el único sonido que les acompañaba era el crujir de la nieve a sus pies.

 

Kieren notó algo extraño a medida que se acercaban a la tumba de Amy. Había un montículo junto a la tumba y una hoquedad sobre ésta, una hendidura que era visible aun con la capa de nieve. Todos pensaron lo mismo, pero Philip fue el primero en reaccionar, echando a correr antes de que Kieren o Simon lo hicieran. Escuchó al muchacho llamar a Amy a gritos mientras dejaba caer la bolsa al suelo antes de arrodillarse y comenzar a cavar con las manos para retirar la nieve del hueco, imaginándola debajo. Kieren y Simon hicieron lo mismo haciendo caso omiso a la dificultad. Cavaron durante horas, la tierra menos congelada conforme profundizaban, aunque apenas había sido un metro. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de la disposición de la tierra. Nadie que hubiera salido de allí por sus propios medios habría dejado así todo aquello. Sólo había que mirar las tumbas abiertas, con un agujero por donde habían escapado los afectados de SPM, como una larva que sale de un huevo. Aunque llegaran al féretro, ya sabían que Amy no estaba allí. Simon finalmente trató de sujetar a Philip, que seguía cavando con las manos destrozadas por el frío y la tierra helada, pero Philip lo empujó para continuar.

 

\- Philip, detente, es sólo tierra.

\- Amy. Está dentro, necesita nuestra ayuda -respondió jadeando, desesperado, retirando tierra tan rápido como podía a pesar de que sus músculos le gritaban que parase. Sólo podía pensar en la imagen mental de Amy tratando de salir, gritando, atrapada, y la posibilidad lo volvía loco.

 

Simon miró a Kieren, que no sabía qué hacer, debatiéndose entre seguir cavando o no. Algo ahí no encajaba.

 

\- Philip, si la tierra está movida de esta forma no ha podido ser ella. Ella se ha ido, aunque no nos guste -continuó Simon, que le puso la mano en el brazo y Philip se sacudió agresivamente- ¡Escúchame! No está ahí. Si ella hubiera salido por sus propios medios la tierra no estaría aquí al lado, ni suelta por toda la extensión del ataúd. Se la han llevado y han hecho un mal trabajo ocultándolo. Créeme que lo único que me gustaría es comerme mis palabras pero Amy no está.

 

Philip lo empujó de nuevo y Simon se dejó caer al suelo.

 

\- ¿Y qué quieren tus amiguitos del ELN con ella? Si pretendéis canonizarla mártir os podéis ir a la mierda -ladró Philip a gritos. Kieren tuvo que intervenir y colocarse en medio, dándole la espalda a Simon y centrándose en su amigo.

\- Phil, no sabemos quién ha sido. Pueden haber sido de Halperin y Weston. Puede que hayan informado de que Amy murió en circunstancias extrañas y el doctor Russo tuviera que hacerlo público.

\- ¿Y dónde está la solicitud o el permiso de exhumación? Somos los responsables de sus posesiones y deberían habérnoslo dicho. Esto es ilegal. Halperin y Weston no se rebajarían a robar a alguien, pero el ELN...

\- El ELN, ¿qué? -grito Simon- ¿Qué te crees, que tus bonitos Halperin y Weston, con sus batas blancas y relucientes, son ángeles? No podrías estar más equivocado.

 

Kieren le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, tratando de comunicarle que no era el mejor momento para defender a la organización, pero ni Simon ni Philip le prestaron atención. Philip estaba furioso, y era la primera vez que Kieren lo veía así, dispuesto a pelear si hiciera falta mientras miraba a Simon como si realmente lo fuera a atacar. Simon había dejado de lado su apariencia tranquila y le miraba fijamente, seguro de sus palabras y molesto por la situación.

 

\- Yo sólo sé que tu maldita banda le comió la cabeza a Amy y amenazó a mucha gente, y esa gente la mató.

\- ¿Ah, sí? Lo mismo no se hubiera ido de Roarton en primer lugar si los salvajes a los que llamas vecinos se comportaran como seres humanos en lugar de disparar antes de preguntar. Nadie obligó a Amy a volver a Roarton, vino porque quiso.

 

Philip apretó los dientes y guardó silencio, tenso por la frustración. Kieren se aventuró a tocarlo en el brazo y esperó alguna señal de rechazo, pero no la hubo, así que se acercó un poco más a él.

 

\- Vamos a denunciarlo, los tres, vamos a la policía y lo denunciamos. Y si tienen que venir a mirar, que vengan. Vamos a tu casa a curarte las manos, están sangrando, ¿vale?

\- No.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Él no viene -aclaró Philip, señalando a Simon con la cabeza-. Tú dices que ya no pertenece al ELN, y puedo creérmelo si quieres, pero para las autoridades él es ELN, Maxine Martin lo tenía muy claro. Si denunciamos la desaparición de Amy con él será como si el ELN fuera inocente, y si tienen a Amy ni siquiera investigarían.

 

Simon resopló detrás de él, con un cierto deje de resignación.

 

\- Id a denunciar. Veré si puedo averiguar algo por mi parte.

 

Kieren quiso convencerlos, pero Philip echó a andar y Simon le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

 

\- Tranquilo, ve con él. Yo veré si averiguo algo y después iré a casa de tus padres, no te preocupes -agregó, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Kieren asintió, todavía no muy seguro, pero aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Philip.

 

*

 

El camino hacia el bungalow fue tranquilo y sin interrupciones. A pesar de haber pasado por el supermercado y por la zona de rehabilitación del alambrado donde trabajaban los afectados de SPM, no pudo sacar nada en claro. La gente andaba comprando y preparándose para los días de fiesta, y aquel día nadie había ido a trabajar en el vallado por lo que, sin mucho que hacer, había decidido volver a por algo de ropa.

 

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado ahí, había cosas tiradas en el recibidor y aquello sólo era el principio. Alguien había estado hurgando. El suelo de la cocina estaba pegajoso por el jarro roto que había contenido la neurotriptilina casera, algunos armarios abiertos. Los cojines del sofá del salón habían sido rajados y graffittis que leían “traidor” adornaban las paredes. Habían pintado incluso sobre los cuadros. Descorazonado, primero miró en la habitación de Amy, pero afortunadamente apenas la habían tocado. Al menos habían respetado su memoria. Eso le quitaba todas las dudas de que Amy no había salido de su tumba sola, de que alguien se la había llevado.

 

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de su habitación. Si había alguna trampa, era el sitio perfecto para esconderla. La cortina estaba desgarrada, los cajones abiertos y tirados por todos lados, la ropa rajada. Sobre la cama, un hombre sentado leyendo la biblia, que se giró al sonido de la puerta.

 

Julian le sonrió como siempre lo había hecho pero, por primera vez, Simon se tensó.

 

\- Te estaba esperando.

 


	3. Wild in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Pues subo esto hoy porque no sé cuándo voy a actualizar. ¿La razón? Acabo de terminar el curso de formación de la empresa y mañana me sumerjo de lleno en el mundo de la atención al cliente, lo mismo salgo corriendo del miedo, jaja. Como siempre, pido comentarios. Lo sé, soy pesada, ¡pero me anima a seguir escribiendo! Por cierto, si no vuelvo a tiempo: Felices Fiestas y Feliz Año Nuevo :)

CAPÍTULO 3. WILD IN THE WOODS

 

Aunque en teoría debía ir a clase, Jemima se detuvo en mitad del pasillo. Había llegado tarde y entrar la última en el aula provocaría que todos la miraran. No había asistido desde el incidente con Rob, y todo apuntaba a que aquel día tampoco iba a ocurrir. Se odió a sí misma por ello, pero el miedo y el sentimiento de fallo era mucho más grande que su voluntad de sacar el curso adelante.

 

Se giró y deshizo el camino fuera del instituto y paró a medio camino. Lo normal habría sido llamar a Gary, manosearse un poco y dejar que él repitiera una y otra vez que era una chica dura y un héroe que había salvado a un montón de gente del pueblo y que deberían andar dándole las gracias a diario. Pero ya no veía a Gary, por Kieren. Creía a Kieren, había visto el polvo en su nuca y cómo había luchado contra los efectos de la píldora. Kieren daba miedo sin el maquillaje y las lentillas, pero daba más miedo fingir que su hermano seguía vivo y que aquellos años de película de terror sólo habían sido una pesadilla.

 

Kieren había matado gente. Ella lo sabía, lo había visto. Había sobrevivido gracias a ello, hasta que lo cazaron y lo medicaron. Jemima también había matado gente. Había sobrevivido gracias a ello, hasta que los zombis dejaron de ser zombis y se había dado cuenta de que había matado gente enferma que lo único que necesitaban era medicación. Y eso era peor que matar gente para sobrevivir por ser un no-muerto, ellos no habían tenido elección.

 

Y lo peor de todo era Henry. Henry no se merecía aquello. Recordaba las clases con él, antes de que todo ocurriera. Ella había sido una chiquilla callada y él otro raro como ella, otro excluido con el que no se llevaba mal, sino lo suficientemente bien como para ir al baile juntos e intercambiar algún que otro beso, pero nunca llegó a mucho más. La adolescencia era una etapa cruel y los adolescentes eran la imagen perfecta de la crueldad. Algunos habían tenido mejores recursos para pasar aquella fase, otros se dejaron vencer, y Henry había cedido a la presión y se había quebrado bajo todo aquel peso.

 

Henry nunca pudo salir de aquella etapa adolescente porque Jem le robó su oportunidad al patrullar sin permiso mientras fingía que no tenía un problema, para después confesar su crimen a las personas equivocadas que hicieron que todo fuera a peor. Henry ahora la perseguía en su mente, y la culpa cada vez era más pesada.

 

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a la clínica para pedir ayuda, o terapia. Sabía que su madre iba a un grupo de apoyo, pero no sabía si sería lo más adecuado para ella. La chica en recepción la miró expectante tras la ventanilla.

 

\- Mi nombre es Jemima Walker, quisiera una cita con mi médico de cabecera para...

 

Se detuvo. ¿Qué le iba a decir su médico, que estaba loca? Eso ya lo sabía. ¿Que no era la única que había hecho cosas horribles durante la Guerra Pálida? También lo sabía, no era idiota.

 

\- … nada, déjalo, da igual -gruñó mientras se giraba para marcharse.

\- Hola, Jemima, ¿qué tal? -Shirley Wilson se había acercado con un formulario en la mano que terminó de rellenar en el mostrador, y tras firmarlo se lo entregó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa que no desapareció cuando su mirada se centró de nuevo en Jem- ¿Quieres tomar un té conmigo?

\- Eh, hola Shirley. Pues ahora mismo volvía a casa...

 

Shirley Wilson miró a Jem como si pudiera leerle la mente. A esas horas con el uniforme no era muy difícil de ver lo que estaba pasando. Y los Walker habían pasado por mucho. En el grupo de ayuda, Sue había hablado mucho de su familia y de lo que la preocupaba, y sabía que Jem no estaba todo lo bien que fingía estar.

 

\- Lo cierto es que me vendría bien la compañía, el doctor Russo sigue negándose a tomar un café conmigo y me aburro mucho mirando a la nada en mi despacho. Anda, ven. Tengo té y café, o zumo, si prefieres algo menos fuerte.

 

Jem iba a negarse, pero la invitación abierta de la mujer y su gesto amistoso le hizo sentirse mal. Total, no tenía nada que hacer e ir a casa iba a ser horrible, así que asintió y Shirley estiró su sonrisa, feliz de echar una mano. El despacho de Shirley era simple, como todos en la clínica. Algún archivador aquí y allá, un armario, una camilla, algunas sillas, un escritorio y un montón de panfletos sobre el SPM. Evitó mirar el que estaba colgado en la pared con el logo de Halperin y Weston que mostraba a una chica sonriente con aquellos ojos lechosos que la horrorizaban.

 

\- Bueno, Jem, ¿qué puedes contarme? -preguntó Shirley en un tono casual tras llenar el hervidor-. Con todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días pareces un poco alicaída, que no me extrañaría. ¿Están todos bien en casa? ¿Café, té, zumo?

\- Zumo, por favor.

 

Shirley puso una bolsita de té en su taza y vertió zumo en la otra y esperó a que el agua hirviera para llenar las tazas y llevarlas al escritorio.

 

\- Te escucho.

 

Jem suspiró.

 

\- Es una tontería -se encogió de hombros-. Es todo lo que está pasando, supongo, lo del FVH, lo del Segundo Amanecer, no sé. Sé que todo el mundo tiene problemas. En verdad, da igual.

 

Shirley añadió un poco de leche a su taza y removió antes de volver a mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Jem contempló su propia taza durante un largo rato y miró de soslayo a Shirley, que parecía distraída con algunos panfletos. Sabía que le estaba dando tiempo para hablar, si quería, o la posibilidad de marcharse si decidía lo contrario.

 

\- Tengo pesadillas -aclaró Jem con un suspiro. Se lo iba a contar, por qué no. Mejor ella que un médico, no era como si Shirley tuviera poder para mandarla a un manicomio, ¿verdad?-, y ataques de pánico. Me despierto empapada, me cuesta dormir, y no soy capaz de mirar a una persona con SPM si no lleva lentillas. Con Kieren estoy medio acostumbrada ya, pero los demás...

 

Fue entonces cuando Jem se dio cuenta de que le traicionaba la voz, temblorosa y ahogada al hablar, y el ser consciente de ello propició el inicio de un ataque de pánico. Luchó lo mejor que pudo para controlarlo, respiró hondo ante la atenta mirada de Shirley.

 

\- Está bien, Jem, respira despacio, por la nariz -dijo la mujer calmadamente, sin atosigarla. A Jem le sorprendió que no le dijera que no tenía por qué preocuparse, o que no era nada. Fue cuando Jem se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, y la vergüenza de que la viera llorar volvió a descontrolar su ansiedad y volvió a tener dificultad para respirar -Jem – le oyó decir-, cuéntame cómo es tu habitación.

 

Sin poder parar de llorar, la joven le describió los pósters de las paredes, la videoconsola, el equipo de sonido, el estampado de su colcha, y poco a poco fue sintiéndose mejor.

 

Jem no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando, pero una vez fue consciente no se detuvo. No estaba segura de si podría parar. Se odió a sí misma por mostrarse vulnerable, pero Shirley le pasó una caja de pañuelos y esperó pacientemente.

 

\- Me siento una mierda. He hecho cosas horribles en el FVH, y aun así me dieron la medalla al valor. Hace unos días, una compañera de clase me dijo que maté a su padre durante la Guerra Pálida. Sé que fui yo. Dios, tenía fotos con toda esa gente como si fueran trofeos -dijo, cubriéndose la cara y sollozando.

 

Estaba temblando cuando Shirley se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para abrazarla y frotarle la espalda, y Jem se aferró a ella. Shirley no se movió en un buen rato, achuchándola como lo haría su madre mientras ella lloraba, dejándola desahogarse hasta que Jem decidió romper el abrazo y tratar de recomponerse. Shirley le ofreció la taza con su zumo y le acercó aún más la caja de pañuelos mientras se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa y la dejaba beber.

 

\- Creo que debes buscar ayuda profesional. Lo que dices no es una tontería, Jemima, es algo serio. No soy quién para decirte que vas a tener que tomar pastillas, pero podrían ayudar, y para eso necesitas una cita con tu médico, ¿de acuerdo? Y bueno, además del grupo de apoyo para padres hay uno para jóvenes al que puedes venir, si quieres. Nadie habla de nada que no quiera, y estamos todos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. No eres la única con este problema, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo aseguro. Y estas cosas se pueden solucionar y mejorar. Todos tenemos nuestras cosas desde el Primer Amanecer, algunos más que otros. Y no defiendo la posición actual acerca de los afectados de SPM, pero al principio el FVH hizo lo que los demás no se atrevían a hacer y gracias a ello los demás accedimos a comida y libertades que habíamos perdido. Me parece loable que hayas podido ver más allá del sí ndrome para empezar a ver a las personas, y en realidad es un gran paso y es más difícil de lo que piensas. No todo el mundo es capaz de hacerlo, ya te habrás dado cuenta.

 

Con otra sonrisa y un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, Jem se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para sonreír, más tranquila, y de cierta forma más ligera, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso del pecho.

 

\- ¿Cuándo se reúne el otro grupo de apoyo?

*

 

Tanto esfuerzo para volver allí. El experimento U475 tenía pocos recuerdos del principio, cuando la medicación aún apenas le dejaba espacio a la conciencia, pero recordaba los barrotes. Al otro lado del pasillo podía ver a un hombre sentado en el suelo, los dedos tamborileando en sus rodillas como único método de entretenimiento. Experimento U501, lo llamaban, pero él seguía gritando su nombre, Jimmy, Jimmy, hasta cansarse cada vez que se lo llevaban o traían para tomar muestras, o quién sabe qué. Nadie hablaba de lo que les hacían en aquellas habitaciones, porque nadie quería saber qué era lo que le venía. Y Jimmy no quería saberlo, estaba seguro. U475 llevaba allí más tiempo que él y no quería pensar en el hecho de que los más veteranos iban hablando menos y menos con el paso de los días.

 

Los gritos eran lo peor. La gente se volvía loca en aquel lugar. Había tres turnos para la neurotriptilina, y era preferible tratar de no pensar en ello si ese día no te la administraban, porque era entonces cuando te llevaban.

 

Los muertos no sentían dolor, y éste era su consuelo cada vez que le apretaban el bozal alrededor de la cabeza y le inmobilizaban los brazos a la espalda para llevárselo a la sala operaciones. Pero no dejaba de ser horrible. No dejaba de ser consciente de lo que le hacían, de ver los trozos que le arrancaban para muestras que mirar atentamente bajo un microscopio, a veces delante de él, por si necesitaban un pedazo más grande. Agradecía no tener sentido del tacto para saber cuántas muestras de su columna habían tomado, y sentía alivio cada vez que, tras cada sesión, comprobaba que podía mover las manos y los dedos de los pies a voluntad.

 

La sirena comenzó a sonar y las luces se encendieron, y se dio paso a la música clásica. Ya venían, hora de la medicina.

 

Uno tras otro, fueron llamados a ponerse de espaldas contra los barrotes, y fueron administrándole la neurotriptilina a unos cuantos. U475 podía escuchar la pistola de neurotriptilina en funcionamiento.

 

\- No, a ése no -escuchó decir a uno de ellos, y U475 se tensó y cerró los ojos. No quería ver cómo se le acercaban con el táser preparado en caso de resistencia.

 

La vara del guarda golpeó sus barrotes y se puso de espaldas contra ellas para ser amordazado, pero las esposas se cerraron en torno a otras muñecas.

 

\- U501, se te requiere en la sala de operaciones -les escuchó anunciar, como si lo necesitaran, antes de escuchar el click de la pistola de neurotriptilina, empujando la dosis dentro de su columna, y su cuerpo se tensó y sacudió como víctima de un shock eléctrico.

\- Jimmy, ¡me llamo Jimmy! -gritó U501, y siguió gritando mientras lo empujaban hasta el final del pasillo.

 

U475 se hizo un ovillo, allí junto las rejas, y apretó una anilla de cerveza contra su palma como única ancla a su cordura mientras convulsionaba.

  
*

 

Kieren no estaba seguro de que la policía fuera a investigar la exhumación. Por mucho que no le gustara, Philip parecía un loco con los ojos abiertos y brillantes y la ropa mojada por la nieve y cubierta de tierra y barro. No había ayudado que él hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo sin su maquillaje ni sus lentillas. Pero tenían todo el derecho a reclamar, y después de que Philip mencionara que tenía documentos legales que atestiguaban que tenían potestad para interesarse por el bienestar de Amy Dyer, muerta o no, les habían tomado declaración a él y a Philip. Kieren conocía bien a Teddy Murphy, el policía que les había rellenado la ficha, y sabía que era un tipo que trataba a todos lo mejor que podía, pero se había dado cuenta que evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

 

La plantilla de la policía del Valle de Roarton era sangre nueva. Durante un buen par de años no había habido nadie en absoluto, todos habían perdido la vida al comienzo del Amanecer, y Kieren prefería no pensar mucho en ello. Cuando estás muerto y en estado rabioso el tiempo importa poco, y la noción del tiempo en sí era un concepto extraño, así que la mayoría de sus recuerdos no tenían fecha, pero recordaba trozos. Recordaba lo que pensaba que fueron los primeros días. Primero, la gente creyendo que era broma, después el horror, los gritos, la sangre. Al principio, todos los resucitados caminaban juntos para después dispersarse, unos al bosque, otros a la carretera, otros a las calles. Las ciudades habían sido arrasadas de una forma que no había ocurrido en los pueblos, el número de víctimas en ciudades como Londres había sido, en porcentaje, una locura, un genocidio comparado con Roarton. En los bosques había sido fácil cazar, ya que no sólo se habían alimentado de humanos. Irónicamente, el supermercado había sido un magnífico área de caza, siendo que era la fuente de alimento de los vivos. Pero no le gustaba pensar en eso.

 

En Roarton habían reaccionado pronto con la falta de ayuda militar. Unos pocos, como Bill Macy, con algo de conocimiento táctico, habían liderado las guerrillas contra los no muertos, lo que los libros de historia llamaban la Guerra Pálida. Habían sido días oscuros en lo que lo único que importaba para los vivos era eso, seguir vivos. Cualquier persona que hubiera andado por las calles de Roarton había visto cosas horribles y se habían defendido como habían podido, Kieren no podía reprochárselo a nadie. La gran parte de ellos se habían defendido, no matado por placer. Él sí había matado por placer. Para alimentarse, para sobrevivir, sí, pero lo que a él lo llenaba de culpa era aquella euforia que había sentido con cada muerte. Euforia, placer, y hambre. Nunca habría pensado que era un sádico, pero en una parte oscura de su cerebro Kieren sabía que todos los que se habían levantado de la tumba y sobrevivido hasta el momento eran asesinos, porque los más dóciles habían sido los más fáciles de cazar. Sin embargo, Kieren también estaba seguro de que la gran mayoría de los no muertos deseaba borrar esa etapa de su historia tanto como él.

 

Kieren siguió callado el camino a casa de Philip mientras lo acompañaba, el otro joven tan silencioso como él. Teddy les prometió que investigaría el robo del cuerpo de Amy, y Kieren esperó que así fuera. Philip no había hablado desde entonces. Lo dejó adelantarse y sacar las llaves, y una vez la puerta abierta, esperó, quizá Philip prefería estar solo. Pero Philip lo miró como si no entendiera y alzó las cejas.

 

\- ¿Necesitas una invitación formal?

\- Sí, además de zombi soy un vampiro -bromeó, cruzando el umbral y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

\- Pon el abrigo en el radiador, está mojado -le dijo, y Kieren accedió, abriendo la cremallera. Era un chaquetón bien pesado de por sí, y se sintió más liviano al deshacerse de él. Hizo lo mismo con las botas y después lo puso todo contra el radiador. Philip hizo lo mismo y después fue al baño a lavarse las manos y siseó al contacto con el agua. Había sangre seca y tenía los dedos amoratados por el frío.

\- ¿Dónde tenéis el botiquín? -preguntó Kieren. Philip señaló hacia el armarito del baño con un movimiento de cabeza. El estuche fue fácil de encontrar.

\- ¿Me vas a curar? -Philip se atrevió a usar un tono jocoso, y Kieren sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes. La sonrisa se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban en una situación similar y temblaban.

\- Mierda -masculló, sacudiéndolas. Ya no sólo era una mano, eran las dos.

 

Philip se acercó a él y sostuvo sus manos por las muñecas, y Kieren lo miró sin saber qué decir o hacer.

 

\- ¿Cuándo empezó esto? ¿Tienes más síntomas? Ayer ya temblabas.

\- Un par de días. Te juro que estoy tomando neurotriptilina -aseguró, nervioso-. Creo que es por haber tomado Olvido Azul, supongo que pueden ser efectos secundarios.

 

Philip chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada. Por un momento, Kieren pensó que iba a decir algo, pero su amigo dejó ir sus manos un momento y se puso el botiquín en el regazo, sentado en el borde de la bañera, y comenzó a curarse las manos mientras Kieren lo observó en silencio, viendo cómo daba ligeros golpecitos sobre los cortes con el algodón empapado en agua oxigenada, y luego cubría con tiritas las zonas más afectadas. Al terminar, sin embargo, no guardó el botiquín.

 

\- Siéntate -señaló el retrete con la cabeza-. Tú también tienes heridas.

\- No me duelen -Kieren protestó. Era innecesario. Philip rodó los ojos.

\- Que estés muerto no significa que seas inmortal, Kieren. Dame una excusa para entretenerme.

 

Kieren resopló, pero se sentó mansamente sobre la tapa del retrete tras lavarse bien las manos bajo el agua templada y las expuso frente a él, con cortes aquí y allá y tierra oscura aún bajo las uñas. La simple vista de sus manos así lo llevó de vuelta al momento en el que despertó dentro del ataúd unos años atrás y tuvo que abrirse camino hacia el exterior. Si había habido un momento de terror durante su periodo rabioso, había asido aquel: saber que te habían enterrado vivo. Vivo, consciente, todavía allí de alguna manera. Desvió la mirada para dejarlo hacer, teniendo la suerte de que podía ignorar lo que hacía simplemente porque no lo sentía.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa con Simon? -preguntó para mantener su mente distraída.

\- No me gusta el ELN. Es violento, sectario, y está mal enfocado. Si crees que Simon es un santo, Kieren, piensa dos veces. No digo que no haya que proteger los derechos de los afectados, o luchar por su igualdad, pero apoyar la causa matando gente no está ayudando nada.

\- Sabes que opino igual.

\- Sí, pero él no. Puede que al volver de Norfolk lo trataran como una mierda y aborreciera a los vivos hasta ese punto, puede que le lavaran el cerebro antes. Incluso Amy daba un poco de miedo a veces, recitando frases de memoria. Los extremos no están bien. Y no es que Simon haya abandonado el ELN por voluntad propia, es que se ha tenido que ir. Sus antiguos amigos no parecían muy contentos de verle sacarte de allí, o eso he oído. Toda esa mierda sigue en su cabeza.

 

Kieren suspiró. Eso ya lo sabía él, pero tenía que confiar en Simon, en que no haría locuras. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello. De eso se trataba la confianza, de esperar lo mejor de alguien y suponer que esa persona no te afectara de forma negativa. De la misma forma tenía que confiar en Jem, o en sus padres.

 

\- Kieren, ¿es verdad lo que se comenta? ¿Que todo el grupo de afectados de SPM estaban esperando el Segundo Amanecer y que iban a por ti?

 

Despacio, asintió. Simon se lo había contado. Aquello no relajó a Philip, que lo miró como si no entendiera y se levantó, caminado por el baño, exasperado.

 

\- ¡Kieren! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Te parece bien, acaso? Mira, yo sé que te suicidaste y todo eso, y sé que querías a Rick Macy, pero esto es mucho más que eso, y esperaba que hubieras aprendido algo. Rick te trataba como una mierda delante de otros y lo sabes, y lo puedes perdonar, lo puedes pasar por alto o justificarlo o lo que quieras, pero delante de Gary y de Freddie y de los demás eras tan objeto de bromas como yo. Sinceramente, espero que mereciera la pena y que entiendas que no tienes que estar con nadie para que tu vida tenga sentido. De verdad, espero que no estés con Simon por miedo a estar solo, porque todo esto me suena familiar, ¿sabes? Simon no es un santo, Simon está en una secta terrorista y tiene lavado el cerebro.

 

Su móvil sonó de repente y Kieren lo pescó de su bolsillo y descolgó aliviado, sin pararse a pensar en el peso de las palabras de su amigo.

 

\- Hola, ¿Kieren? -escuchó, y el mencionado dio una respuesta afirmativa- Hola, Kieren, soy el doctor Russo, ¿cómo estás? Me preguntaba si podías pasar hoy o mañana por la consulta para examinarte y ver cómo va todo después de lo del otro día. Dime, ¿cuándo podemos vernos?

 

El doctor sonaba sencillo y amigable como siempre. La idea de tener que ir a su consulta no le hacía gracia; no podría dejar de pensar en Amy en la camilla, ensangrentada, sin vida.

 

\- Imagino que no hacen visitas a domicilio, ¿no?

 

Hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono por unos segundos.

 

\- Supongo que no habría problema si no se convierte en una costumbre -respondió comprensivo. Pero aun así, Kieren no quería que fuera a casa de sus padres, no quería que sus padres escucharan que le temblaban las manos.

\- ¿Podría ser en casa de Shirley Wilson? -preguntó de repente. Quizá a Shirley no le importaría mucho. Philip lo miró con una ceja alzada, ambos sabían que su madre estaba interesada en el médico. Todo el pueblo lo sabía.

\- En casa de Shirley... -le oyó decir, y Kieren casi pudo imaginárselo mirando a la mujer, sentada a su lado. Puede que ella estuviera afirmando con la cabeza, porque respondió pronto- De acuerdo. Tengo un hueco dentro de tres días, a las doce, ¿te parece bien?

\- Eh... vale -acordó.

\- ¿Has tenido algún síntoma raro, pesadillas, ansiedad?

\- Bueno, me tiemblan un poco las manos.

\- Tranquilo, que eso no es nada, pasa a veces -dijo el doctor Russo a los pocos segundos-. Es la neurotriptilina haciendo su trabajo. Pero si quieres lo miramos en la consulta dentro de tres días, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí. Gracias, doctor Russo.

\- Hasta luego, entonces. Llámame si necesitas algo -se despidió antes de que la llamada terminase.

 

Kieren guardó el teléfono de nuevo y advirtió que Philip lo estaba mirando.

 

\- Sabes que, indirectamente, has provocado que el doctor Russo y mi madre tengan una cita, ¿verdad?

 

Kieren sonrió como si hubiera robado el tarro de las galletas.

 

\- Sí. Y espero algo bonito de parte de tu madre por Navidad -rió, dando así por zanjado el tema anterior.

 

El comentario hizo reír a Philip, y después volvió a concentrarse para terminar de curar las manos del joven.

 

*

 

Hacía años del búnker, pero John Weston lo recordaba con nostalgia. Aquellos habían sido los días más emocionantes de su vida, cuando tras muchos experimentos fallidos habían visto su recompensa. Se habían sentido casi dioses por aquel entonces devolviendo el alma a aquellos monstruos, a aquellas bestias sin conciencia que antaño habían sido humanas y que, por razón desconocida, habían abandonado su lugar de enterramiento.

 

La experimentación y el estudio de aquellos seres, aunque él prefería llamarlos pacientes, les había llevado a conocer qué funcionaba y qué no. Había sido una interminable lista de pruebas y errores. Sabían que en estado rabioso el paciente todavía tenía cierta actividad cerebral con la cual mantenían el cuerpo en movimiento; el cerebro seguía activo hasta cierto punto, por lo que tenían un resto de memoria primitiva, recordaban cómo abrir puertas, o subir escaleras. Los pacientes reaccionaban a estímulos externos como la luz y el ruido y la única función corporal era la digestión, con restricciones. Si bien el paciente no necesitaba bombear sangre, sí se atisbaba a ver cierto funcionamiento pulmonar, probablemente un estímulo fantasma desde la médula oblonga, o simplemente memoria muscular que afectaba al diafragma, ya que los pacientes podían jadear en estado rabioso, y ya medicados podían llegar a hiperventilar si se exponían a situaciones de miedo extremo. El sistema digestivo se mantenía activo y, aunque el perfeccionamiento de la neurotriptilina había traído de vuelta el funcionamiento cerebral casi en su totalidad, había incapacitado la digestión por completo. El sistema nervioso estaba totalmente destrozado, el sentido del tacto era nulo porque los receptores sensoriales estaban, básicamente, resecos y muertos. No lograban averiguar cómo los sujetos podían seguir animados sin las funciones básicas funcionando o cómo habían sobrevivido las neuronas y reactivado la resurrección. Todo apuntaba a algún tipo de mutágeno, y había muchas teorías, unas más científicas que otras, pero ninguna lograba una explicación que tuviera sentido completamente.

 

Su compañero, Victor, era igual de apasionado en su trabajo. Habían pasado horas trabajando sobre el microscopio, habían llevado a cabo una autopsia tras otra gracias a la colaboración del ejército que les protegía y les surtía de pacientes que estudiar; habían pasado noches sin dormir y a veces largas jornadas sin comer.

 

Pero en algún momento, Victor había cambiado. Sí, seguía estudiando y trabajando con el mismo ahínco, pero había algo en sus ojos que no le gustaba. Victor había dejado de buscar la cura, sólo buscaba perfeccionar la neurotriptilina. Habían encontrado una fórmula que prolongaba el efecto y evitaba que el paciente pudiera volver al estado rabioso si no se inyectaba en 24 horas, sino que el efecto podía durar hasta tres días, pero el ejército les había prohibido usarla o comercializarla. Y todo el mundo se negaba a continuar con la terapia psicológica con los pacientes después de ser dados de alta. Era como un campamento de verano, pasabas unos meses de entrenamiento y te lanzaban al mundo de nuevo, sin estar preparado. John odiaba el ejército, lo había odiado de joven y su experiencia con ellos no lo había mejorado. A la empresa, a la gran maquinaria, sólo les interesaban los números. _Medícalos, contrólalos y deshazte del problema, pero recolecta las ganancias_ , y Victor pensaba igual, al menos ahora.

 

John seguía el proceso de todos sus pacientes. Aun después de años viendo aquel milagro, aún estaba allí para cada una de las dosis iniciales de neurotriptilina. Estaba allí para ver la luz volver a los ojos de sus pacientes, la consciencia, la razón. Después de eso siempre relegaba el puesto, no quería involucrarse más, no quería ver la traición en sus ojos cuando les daban una patada y los mandaban al mundo exterior cuando apenas se habían hecho a la idea de la realidad que les esperaba.

 

Todavía recordaba el dolor en los ojos de Simon Monroe cuando le dieron el alta, aún le perseguía aquella mirada inocente y traicionada.

 

*

 

Se despertó lentamente y abrió los ojos. Estaba oscuro y alrededor no había más que silencio, ni siquiera ese ruido casi imperceptible cuando se está en la quietud más absoluta que se incrementaba con la falta de ruidos del exterior. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo de remordimiento, la dosis no había sido suficiente. Necesitaría más, y pronto.

 

Sin saber aún dónde se encontraba, se removió impaciente y fue cuando se encontró con el problema de la falta de espacio; había algo duro a sus lados y un segundo después se percató de que aquella superficie también estaba por encima. Dejó que lo invadiera el pánico y soltó un gemido. Un gemido ahogado. Estaba encerrado en una caja, sin oxígeno.

 

Estaba enterrado.

 

Podría haber reído, la sensación de haber alcanzado algo asombroso era arrolladora y se dejó bañar por ella durante unos segundos. Euforia, euforia líquida y pura. Lo habían enterrado vivo, la idea era hilarante. Y tan pronto como vino se fue, y el sentimiento de vacío y desesperación se lo tragó. No tenía acceso a ninguna de sus cosas y pronto cada parte de su ser gritaría de dolor. Estaba enterrado, el aire se acabaría pronto, y el pánico tomó control de su cuerpo para abrirse paso.

 

Cavar una tumba en sentido opuesto no era una tarea fácil; para escapar tenía que romper la madera del ataúd desde muy corta distancia y después lidiar con los kilos y kilos de tierra que le aprisionaban. A cada brazada de tierra sentía que su instinto se agudizaba y su mente se nublaba. Qué importaba la heroína cuando te habían enterrado vivo. Qué importaba perder las uñas mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para ascender. Su mente se iba replegando y olvidó cómo se sintió tras su primer pico, dónde compró nieve la primera vez, el sabor de la marihuana. Su ser, su alma se fue deconstruyendo, brazada a brazada, con cada patada, para dar paso a un nuevo ser, más primario quizá, más primitivo. Las manos no le dolían aunque deberían, sus músculos no se quejaban por el esfuerzo. La euforia volvió cuando el trabajo se le hizo más fácil y por fin dejó de notar resistencia al estirar el brazo. Aire. Era libre.

 

La tierra le cayó a montones al incorporarse y sus ojos hicieron un barrido rápido alrededor. Había más como él, gente debatiéndose para liberarse de su prisión de tierra helada, otros ya caminando sin un dirección fija. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se detuvo a escuchar el rumor del viento en el aire, contempló el cielo cubierto de nubes y se sintió libre. Libre de drogas, libre de culpa, libre de dolor. Sólo euforia. Y hambre, estaba hambriento. El hambre era, si acaso, el único mensaje que recibía de su cuerpo. Como muchos, se dirigió hasta la entrada del cementerio y caminó al lado de otros como él rumbo a la ciudad. No tardaron mucho en encontrarse con un coche que paró en mitad de la carretera, la bocina pitando insistentemente. Al final, el conductor salió a gritarles. El sonido de la bocina todavía martilleaba en su cabeza, y el horrible ruido le enfureció. Algunos estaban más cerca que él y atraparon al hombre que, sorprendido, apenas se defendió antes del fatal desenlace.

 

El olor de la sangre penetró de alguna forma en alguna parte de su cerebro. Era el único pensamiento en su mente, rojo, cálido, fascinante. Había demasiados agachados en torno al hombre para poder acercarse, abriéndose paso con los dedos sucios al interior del cráneo del desdichado, así que siguió su camino.

 

Hambre.

 

*

 

Simon abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente desorientado. Lo primero que vio fue un pequeño charco de bilis negra en el suelo junto su cabeza. Trató de enfocar los ojos mientras se tocaba la nariz y la boca y comprobó que, efectivamente, había estado sangrando. Gruñó al notar presión dentro de su cabeza, un dolor como palpitante que en vida habría asemejado a una migraña horrible. No echaba de menos el dolor.

 

El bungalow estaba en calma y no sabía si Julian se había quedado para verlo o se había largado tras darlo por muerto. Sintiendo la mente aún pesada y tortuosamente lenta, se preguntó si había sufrido una convulsión o si, simplemente, se había desmayado. Miró alrededor y vio la jeringa sin aguja con la que se había inyectado en la espalda, no muy seguro de qué era exactamente el compuesto. En lo que a él respectaba bien podía haber sido aceite de coche, desde luego tenía el color negruzco y la consistencia.

 

Aún estirado en el suelo, trató de recapitular lo que había recordado: su Despertar. Así que era aquello lo que había ocurrido. Estaba maravillado por su propio recuerdo, pudiendo examinarlo ahora con su impresión de entonces y la actual. Era algo mágico y especial, era un redimido, pero a su yo sin tratar le había dado más bien igual, aunque la reacción inicial había sido el pánico. Era algo que se repetía en todos los testimonios, pánico al despertarse en un ataúd, la mente plagada de pequeñas ideas que con el paso de los minutos se perdían en la mente del rabioso, del liberado. De alguna forma la neurotriptilina les había devuelto la conexión con su propia alma conectando partes del cerebro gracias al compuesto químico, recuperando la capacidad de hablar y relacionarse. En vida, Simon jamás había esperado por una segunda oportunidad porque nunca había querido una primera, tan perdido en su propia depresión, falto de ilusiones y motivación y sumido en el mundo de la droga desde joven. Renacer, redimirse le había dado esa posibilidad de tener una nueva vida como discípulo, y Simon, habiendo crecido en el catolicismo, recibió la nueva corriente con los brazos abiertos.

 

Y ahora estaba fuera del ELN, y se sentía desnudo, un sintecho. Sólo le quedaba Kieren. No quería pensar en que su vida se había reducido tanto en tan poco, no quería pensar en qué hubiera pasado si Kieren no le hubiera perdonado, porque bien prefería volver a despertarse dentro del ataúd. Al menos seguía teniendo un motivo por el que seguir luchando.

 

Mantener a Kieren a salvo.

 

*

 

Pearl Pinder no se sentía con ganas de estar allí. Si era sincera consigo misma, mantener abierto el Roarton Legion le estaba costando una fortuna y más disgustos que alegrías. Había confiado en Kieren, había pensado que aquella nueva sociedad iba a poder seguir adelante, pero lo cierto es que aquello no dejaba de ser un estado de gobierno post-apocalíptico donde el gobierno había tomado el lado de los monstruos. Y cuando todo parecía que iba a cambiar, cuando les llegaba alguien competente y dispuesta a dirigirlos a un mundo mejor, sólo resultaba en más locura. Maxine Martin había perdido los estribos durante la feria, y todos lo habían visto. Había gente que decía que había apuñalado a Amy Dyer en la cabeza sin razón aparente, otros defendían que se había estado protegiendo del ataque de ésta. Pero todos la habían visto ensangrentada, hablando de locuras y sinsentidos.

 

Pearl Pinder no sabía qué pensar. A veces le habria gustado no estar en el Consejo. Menos responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Menos preocupaciones. Menos alcohol, dijo para sí mientras contemplaba el pequeño vaso con ginebra que tenía frente a ella, oculto tras la barra.

 

El pub estaba plagado de los parroquianos de siempre, casi todos en el mismo grado de desesperación ahogada en alcohol que ella. Gary no estaba mejor. No lo había visto sobrio desde el día del ataque. Pearl sabía que todo habría tenido otro desenlace si Bill Macy hubiera estado allí, habría sido un héroe galardonado por todo lo alto. Y Gary era un héroe a su manera, con o sin Bill, pero poco parecía importarle mientras terminaba su pinta de cerveza roja sin pararse a respirar. Dean, sentado frente a él, estaba más callado que de costumbre, ni siquiera jugaba a la consola que solía llevar siempre encima. Rose y Brenda hablaban entre susurros de los cotilleos malintencionados del pueblo, algunos miembros de lo que quedaba del FVH que hablaban a voces, y Abigail Lamb, que parecía ser la única que no bebía alcohol en aquel nuevo mundo.

 

Le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que el local había enmudecido de repente cuando reparó en que la atención de todos se dirigía a la televisión. Una figura encapuchada con la máscara de una calavera hablaba desde la pantalla con una voz distorsionada.

 

Abajo, en el titular, se leía: “Vídeo filtrado del Profeta No-Muerto, general del ELN”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sin más, he aquí el primer capítulo. 
> 
> Necesito un gran, gran favor: ¿me dejáis un comentario? Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 3, muchos más planeados, pero a pesar de lo mucho que quiero escribir necesito que me motiven. Es la única razón por la que estoy subiendo esto ya, así que sacad vuestro látigo más grande y ¡acribilladme con mensajes! ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
